rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Mariano
Rob "Boston Rob" Mariano is a four-time Survivor contestant and winner of Survivor: Redemption Island. He is also a two-time competitor on The Amazing Race. Bio Boston Rob first appeared on Survivor during Survivor: Marquesas as part of the Maraamu tribe. He is most well-known for his Godfather-like playing style, including the blindside of tribe leader Hunter Ellis, and his showmance with Sarah Jones. Rob was voted out right after the tribe merge in 10th place. Rob returned two years later to Survivor: All-Stars, featuring the return of notable players from the first seven seasons. Starting on the Chapera tribe, he developed a showmance and alliance with Amber Brkich, eventually making the Final 2 with her. Even though he lost the game in a 4-3 vote, he proposed to Amber in the reunion, and the two married in 2005. After a long break, Boston Rob returned to Survivor during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains on the Villians tribe. He took the leadership role on his tribe and quickly gained the ire of fellow villain Russell Hantz. Hantz eventually helped organize a blindside of Rob, leaving him to leave the game in 13th place. Rob came back only two seasons later as one of the returning players in Redemption Island. He was placed on the Ometepe tribe and played arguably one of the most dominant games in Survivor history with a firm control over his alliance to the end. He made the finals once again, this time walking away with a victory. Rob and Amber also competed on The Amazing Race 7, where they finished in 2nd place, and came back for The Amazing Race: All-Stars, where they finished in 8th. Boston Rob is also the star of the short-lived reality show Rob and Amber: Against the Odds, a Fox Reality Show which depicted his efforts to become a professional poker player. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: October 24, 2012Boston Rob Has a Podcast: Rob Mariano on Four Seasons of Survivor After many seasons of trying to track him for a podcast, Rob was finally successful in getting Boston Rob on air to discuss the fifth episode of Survivor: Philippines. The two Robs talk about the three tribe format, the medical situation of Dana Lambert, and answered many questions, including: *What were his plans for Survivor Heroes vs. Villains had Tyson decided not to switch his vote. What could Rob have done differently to change his fate in the game? *His thoughts on his decision to vote out Hunter Ellis early on in Survivor Marquesas. Why did he decide to take out Hunter and what did he learn about the game? *What does Rob think now about his decision to not save Lex on Survivor All-Stars after Lex didn’t vote Amber Brkich out of the game. What does Rob wish he could change about how that whole situation was handled? *How did Boston Rob end up working so closely with Phillip Sheppard during Survivor Redemption Island? *Which of his seasons had the toughest weather conditions? *Would Boston Rob be open to possibly replacing Jeff Probst if Jeff decided he didn’t want to host Survivor any more? *Plus, what exactly happened in Survivor: All-Stars when the two Robs played the game together on the same tribe? What really was the downfall of Rob Cesternino that season? Second Appearance: December 5, 2013Boston Rob Returns to Talk Tyson on Survivor Blood vs Water Boston Rob returned to the podcast to recap the twelfth episode of Survivor: Blood vs. Water. He talks about the game of his former Villains tribemember Tyson Apostol, the rock draw seen on this past week's episode, and whether players are becoming smarter. Third Appearance: December 13, 2015Boston Rob Mariano Recaps Survivor Cambodia Episode 13 After a two year break, Boston Rob came back to the podcast after the penultimate episode of Survivor: Cambodia. Fourth Appearance: May 25, 2016News AF 31 | Boston Rob Mariano is News AF – 5/25/16 Boston Rob served as a guest during the first part of News AF for the week of May 24th while himself, Rob Cesternino, and Tyson Apostol were in attendance of Jason Somerville's "Run it Up Reno" event. Fifth Appearance: May 27, 2016Boston Rob, Fishbach, Tyson & Anna Khait at Run It Up Reno LIVE! While attending Jason Somerville's "Run it Up Reno" event, Boston Rob appeared on Rob's live podcast, where he talked about his thoughts on Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, what makes a "deserving" winner, and his experience on the Survivor version of The Price is Right. Other Appearances and Facts *After repeated references from fellow Redemption Island castmate Phillip Shepherd about the "BR Rules" on Survivor: Caramoan, Rob wrote an advice book entitled the "Boston Rob Rulebook," which he touted during the Caramoan reunion show. *Boston Rob finished in 2nd place on both editions of RHAP's "Top 20 Players of All Time" poll. *Rob Cesternino has said many times on the podcast that he considers Boston Rob to be the greatest Survivor player of all time. References External Links *Boston Rob's Twitter page *Boston Rob's official website Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps)